YbraMihan
YbraMihan (the combination of Ybrahim and Amihan) is a ship about the Prince (soon crowned King of Sapiro), Ybrahim and the Queen of Lireo (who later passed on the crown), Amihan. This ship is currently the most popular ship among the viewers of the 2016 TV series. It is also one of the most popular ships back in 2005 along with its rival ship AleBarro and also DanQuil and LirAnthony. In the 2016 series after Amihan died, YbraMihan's legacy continued in Amihan's reincarnation, Ariana. 2005 * and . YbrAmihan in the 2005 series was purely unrequited love from Book 1 to Book 3. Even after Alena had died, Ybrahim remained loyal to his love for Alena. Amihan on the other hand had feelings for Ybrahim and at one point, had tried to win him over but eventually accepted that Ybrahim's one and only true love is Alena. Amihan kept her feelings hidden and secretly loved him still this was revealed in Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas, when Amihan admitted it to Armea after Ybrahim's death. Amihan2005Quote.jpg|Amihan realizes that what Ynang Reyna Mine-a said was true and looks at Ybarro. Amihan ybarro alena.png|Amihan congratulating Ybarro and Alena. Ybarro_Amihan.jpg|Ybarro trying to talk to Amihan. AmihanYbarro.jpg|Ybarro hugged Amihan to comfort her. Amihan_Ybrahim.png|Amihan is comforted by Ybarro's embrace. YbarroAmihan2005.png|Ybarro and Amihan are shocked to see Lira has returned. YbarroAmihanLiraFamily.jpg|Amihan smiles as Lira and Ybarro hug each other. 20170302_231010.png|Amihan stealing a glance at Ybarro. 2005ybramihan.png|Amihan teaching Ybarro the history of Sapiro. 20170307_002555.png|Ybrahim grabs Amihan by the arm. 20170307_002535.png|Ybrahim gives Amihan a bouquet and proudly tells her he didn't steal it. 20170307_002456.png|Ybrahim sees Amihan crying. Screenshot 2017-01-22-14-36-36.png|Ybrahim notices Amihan looking sad. Screenshot_2017-01-22-14-37-14-1.png|Ybrahim tells Amihan he will be there for her. Screenshot_2017-01-22-14-23-02.png|Amihan watching Ybrahim in his sleep. 20170306 235800.png|Ybrahim looks at Amihan who is crying. Ybramihan2005s.png|Ybarro and Amihan meeting Cassandra. Screenshot 2016-12-30-21-52-54-1.png|Ybrahim and Amihan were watching as Lira mourns over Anthony. Screenshot 2016-12-30-21-53-20-1.png|Ybrahim and Amihan holding each other's hand. Screenshot 2016-12-30-21-58-22-1.png|Ybrahim holds Amihan at the back. Screenshot_2016-12-30-21-58-41-1.png|YbraMihan and LirAnthony in one picture. Screenshot_2017-01-14-12-08-54-1.png|Ybrahim stops Amihan from interferring. Screenshot_2017-01-14-12-17-19-1.png|Amihan tries to talk to Ybrahim. Screenshot_2016-11-27-14-40-07-1.png|Ybrahim notices Amihan. Screenshot_2016-11-26-18-30-58-1.png|Amihan crying over Ybrahim's death. Screenshot_2016-11-26-18-29-20-1.png|Amihan tells Armea that Ybrahim is the only one she has ever loved. PhotoGrid_1488819347790.jpg|Ybrahim and Amihan in Book 3 20170619_235612.png|Ybrahim in his collective dream with Amihan. Ybramihan2005000000.jpg|Amihan is happy to know that Ybrahim is the Prince of Sapiro. 20170417_012228.png|Amihan and Ybrahim hugging their daughter. 20170417_012159.png|Alena looking at Ybrahim and Amihan who were close to each other while watching Anthony look for the true Lira. 20170415_011542.png|Ybrahim being strict towards Lira, tells Amihan what he thinks about Anthony. 20170415_011502.png|YbrAmihan family. Ybramihan200500000000000000.jpg|Amihan introduces Ybrahim to everyone. 20170711_213838.png 20170711_214158.png 20170711_214130.png 20170711_213936.png 20170711_214246.png 20170711_224521.png ALENAYBRAMIHAN.jpg|Official cover featuring the love triangle of Alena, Ybrahim and Amihan. 2016 * and First Actual Meeting Amihan wanted to meet Alena's lover Ybarro so she went with Hitano and a couple of Lirean guards to the camp of the Mandirigmas to have a word with him. When Ybarro arrives, Amihan lowers her hood and looks at Ybarro. She is surprised to see that Ybarro is the man from her dream. Amihan leaves without saying a word to him. Confirmation Ybarro went to Lireo having heard about the Queen having a daughter. Ybarro suspected that the father is him so he snuck into Lireo so that he could speak to Amihan. Amihan sensed that there is someone nearby so she asked the damas to leave. Ybarro grabs the opportunity to speak with her and confirm that he is the father. Amihan does not deny that he is the father of Lira but she asked him to stay away from them because he will only bring a misunderstanding between her and Alena. YbrAmihanTrak.jpg|Ybarro and Amihan on an episode trailer. AngItinakda.jpg|Amihan and Ybarro meet in a collective dream that created Lira. YbraMihan2.jpg|Ybrahim and Amihan's first actual meeting. YbraMihan1.jpg|Ybrahim goes to Lireo to ask if he is the father of her daughter. Amihan confirms it but asks him to stay away from them. AmiBa.jpg|Ybrahim aids Amihan. 20171202 134253.jpg|Ybrahim gives inspiring words to Amihan. 20171202_134215.jpg|Ybrahim holds Amihan's hand. 20171202_133956.jpg|Amihan is surprised by Ybrahim embracing her. 20171202_134139.jpg|Amihan gives in to the comfort of Ybrahim's embrace 20171202_134050.jpg|Amihan embraces Ybrahim back. 20171202_134110.jpg|Wantuk teases Ybrahim about Amihan. 20150904_103526.jpg|Ybrahim tells Amihan Alena is still alive. Screenshot_2017-05-05-01-03-38.png|Amihan gives Ybrahim a worried look. Screenshot_2017-05-05-01-03-40.png|Ybrahim looks back with a worried look also. Screenshot_2017-04-08-00-35-01.png|Amihan tells Ybrahim that they'll both tell the truth to Alena. Screenshot_2017-04-08-00-35-33.png|Ybrahim and Amihan tried to explain to Alena. YbrAmihan0000.png YbrAmihan000000.png YbrAmihan0000000.png Screenshot_2017-04-08-00-27-07.png|Ybrahim held Pirena as a hostage in exchange of Hagorn handing over Amihan to him. Screenshot_2017-04-08-00-29-48.png|Ybrahim saves Amihan. Screenshot_2017-04-08-00-32-22.png|Ybrahim stays by Amihan's side as Danaya heals her. Screenshot_2017-03-11-02-24-43.png|YbraMihan complete family. YbrAmihan_Kiss.jpg|Amihan kisses Ybrahim farewell. Screenshot_2017-03-09-21-26-46.png|The first genuine kiss of Ybrahim and Amihan. Screenshot_2017-03-09-21-31-47.png Screenshot_2017-03-09-21-33-01.png|Nose to nose. Screenshot_2017-03-09-21-34-42.png|The kiss of promise. Screenshot_2017-03-09-21-33-43.png|Ybrahim asks Amihan to promise him that she will live for him and their daughter. Screenshot_2017-03-09-21-34-52.png|Amihan cries knowing she can't keep that promise. Screenshot_2017-03-09-21-31-19.png|Ybrahim felt happy knowing Amihan's feelings. Screenshot_2017-03-25-18-59-33.png|Ybrahim walks out of the room with Ariana. Pirena was giving them that "look". Screenshot_2017-03-25-18-59-52.png Screenshot_2017-03-25-18-59-48.png|Wantuk teases them. Screenshot_2017-03-25-19-00-51.png|Ybrahim's embarrassed look after Ariana left. Screenshot_2017-03-25-18-58-03.png|Ybrahim defends Ariana. YbarroAriana.png|Ybrahim gets reminded of Amihan through Ariana's gesture. Screenshot_2017-04-25-23-12-32.png|Amihan sees Ybrahim's gift for their daughter Lira. Screenshot_2017-04-25-23-12-30.png|Ybrahim tells Amihan he wanted to leave Lira something in case he might not be able to return alive from where he is going. Screenshot_2017-04-25-21-22-58.png Screenshot_2017-04-25-21-21-24.png Screenshot_2017-04-25-21-22-11.png Screenshot_2017-04-25-21-23-00.png Screenshot_2017-04-28-01-17-52.png Screenshot_2017-04-28-01-17-18.png Screenshot_2017-04-28-01-22-53.png Ybriariana.png Screenshot_2017-04-27-23-58-34.png Alternate names *'YbRiana' the alternate name for this ship. Considered by many as the continuation of YbrAmihan ship. *'AmiBa' an uncommon, if not defunct term; stands for 'Ami'han and Y'ba'rro. Category:Lore Category:Shippings in Encantadia